The present invention relates to a system for alerting a driver of a motor vehicle. More particularly, it refers to a system for detecting a driver's failure to move the steering wheel in a normal manner such as when the driver is drowsy and provides a warning to alert the driver.
It is well known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,981 and 3,794,969 that the normal vehicle driver moves the steering wheel at about one quarter of an inch or two degrees every few seconds. The failure to move the wheel within seven seconds is an indication that the driver is drowsy or has fallen asleep. This condition frequently results in dangerous accidents seriously injuring or killing the driver and possibly others. While the aforementioned patents provide a means to alert the driver, there are practical problems in implementing these prior art systems. A practical after market system for alerting a driver when the driver is not operating the motor vehicle in a normal manner is needed.